The Announcement
by IamKnow1
Summary: Set 18 months after 'Always' and things have changed. Meredith attempts to sweep back into Castle's life but she is in for a big surprise!
1. The Catch Up

This is my first attempt at writing so please be nice. English is my first language but I still suck at it.

I do not own Castle.

* * *

It was 18 months since she almost died on the rooftop. 18 months since she told Castle that she only wanted him. But now Kate Beckett was no more. She was still alive and extremely happy, she was still the same person but Kate Beckett was gone. In name only. She was now Kate Castle. This was a recent change, only marrying Richard Castle three weeks ago, but she took to the name change quickly, she had wanted it for years, but now it was officially hers. She was Kate Castle, Detective Kate Castle.

Chapter 1 – One Month after "Always"

After everything that had happened the Chief of Detectives would not accept her resignation like that. So a month after Kate had quit she found herself in a meeting with her former boss, her boss' boss and her boss' boss' boss. Captain Gates, the Chief of Detectives, and the Mayor, all trying to convince her to stay, all but Gates actually, she wanted Beckett gone for good.

"Sir, Beckett is unreliable, she doesn't follow the chain of command, and she is a terrible cop" Gates said so calmly that it made Kate's skin chill over.

"Really Captain?" the Chief of Detectives asked in a sarcastic voice. "Because I have reports, affidavits and sworn statements from no less than 15" He said this as he put the pile of folders on the table in front of Captain Gates "15 highly respected cops, lawyers, MEs and civilians saying otherwise. Would you like to explain why you have a difference of opinion, captain?"

Gates took a minute to gather herself as she looked through the names on the folders. She saw both Ryan's and Esposito's names, Lanie's, Castle's of course, but she was surprised by names like Judge Markway and Mayor Weldon. "Beckett has shown that when it comes to her mother's case she has no regard for the people around her or even for herself! Beckett and Esposito went off without backup or notifying me where they were headed and almost got themselves killed…

Before she can continue Mayor Weldon cut her off "Captain Gates, you must have misunderstood what this meeting was about today. It's not if Kate should be allowed to come back, we are asking her if she will come back. She leads the most effective homicide team in the department with a closure rate at or near 85%. No one else is even close to that. So it's up to Kate if she wants to come back, not you if she is allowed back. But Captain Gates you are right about her mother's case. So Kate we are transferring it and your shooting cases to the feds. Is that all right with you, Kate? Because in truth you really don't have a choice."

Without any hesitation on her part she answered "No, sir. None at all. The sooner the better."

Gates was stunned into silence at both the Mayor's defense of Kate and her willingness to give up her mother's case without an argument. Gates stammered over her words but nothing came out. She sort of looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing.

The Mayor turned to look directly at Kate "So do you want to come back? Because you are more than welcome to."

"Thank you Mr. Mayor but I think I should discuss this with my partner. May I give you my answer tonight?" Kate asked.

"Sure, I will see you at the poker game tonight. You and Rick can give me your answer by then." He stood calmly pulling his overcoat on. "Oh speaking of Rick, we want him back too, Captain Gates. So, get over it" the Mayor said over his shoulder as he exited the meeting for another.

Gates just sat there in stunned silence. So much so that she didn't hear the Chief of Detectives talking directly to her.

"Gates are you listen to me" he snapped at her.

"Yes, sir sorry. What did you say?" she jerked her head and focused on him.

"I said, what is your problem with Richard Castle and rest of the team here?"

"He's not a cop, sir and the rest of the team follows his lead, and his ridiculously wild theories. They follow him not another cop. They ignore rules, protocol and …"

"And catch more killers, murders and other types of criminals than any other team around." The Chief finished the sentence for her. He continued "The problem here seems not be the officers or Mr. Castle but the leadership, you Captain Gates. So I have decided to lift Detective Esposito's and Detective Beckett's suspension, effect immediately and give the whole team a two week paid vacation. As for you Captain Gates, you are being moved from Homicide to Vice."

"Sir!" Gates exclaimed loudly with an angrily questioning look carved onto her usually stony face.

The Chief just raised an eyebrow and repeated himself "You are being moved from the 12th precinct homicide squad to 45th vice squad. You start there in one week. Now excuse me, I have another meeting to get to." With that the Chief got up and walked out the door before Gates could say another word. But he quickly reappeared, peeking his head back in the room "Kate, I will see you at the poker game tonight and I hope to have your answer then" and with that final statement he was gone.

Gates sat across the table from Kate in shock. Her mouth was hanging open speechless.

Kate took the opportunity to leave but not before getting in the last word. She simply said "Sorry" with about as much sympathy as a swift blow to the stomach followed by a hard kick to the face. Kate turned to hide the smile that appeared on her face and walked out the door. She left knowing that she had to try to convince Castle that she wanted to go back to work and that they would be okay.

Kate called Esposito on the way back Castle's place and explained the situation. The cab ride seemed to take little time as her mind was swimming with ways to talk to Castle about rejoining the force. She believed that he would not want her to rejoin due to his fear for her safety. She was hoping that he did not make her choose between being a cop and being his. Being his, she loved way that sounded but would never tell him that, yet. She would choose him but still she didn't want to make that choice. So when the cab jerked to a stop in front of Castle's loft she felt her stomach drop a little bit. As she walked up to the door, the doorman, whose name she could never remember, greeted her "Hello, Detective. How are you?"

She answered with a friendly smile "Fine and you?"

"Good, thank you."

She smiled but then worry flashed across her face. She was concerned about them if she went back to being a cop. The feeling only worsened as she rode the elevator up to the loft. A place that felt like home long before her and Castle officially got together. She went to unlock the door with her key. The key that Castle had given her the day after she showed up soaking wet at his door. He asked her to move in with him over breakfast that morning because he told her that he could not and would not wake up without her ever again. Kate knew it was impulsive but she felt the same, so she said yes.

After a month, they had gotten closer than either of them thought possible. Even Alexis had starting mending fences with Kate since she moved in. Life was good and Kate didn't want to ruin it by going back to the NYPD. As she entered their loft, she took a big deep breath and held it as she walked in. There he was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey, how was the meeting? Did they convince you to come back or not?" Castle asked in a nonchalant, matter of fact way. He barely even looked up from his book.

Kate's breath finally escaped her, leaving her feeling deflated. "You knew what the meeting was about, didn't you?" she said only half as angry as she acted. She placed her hands on her hips, taking her now familiar 'mad' pose. "Did you talk Bob into giving me my job back?"

"No. He called me a few days after you quit. He said that he could not afford to lose one of his best detectives. So I told him to give you some time to cool down and figure out everything" He said still not looking up at her because at this point he was hiding a smile.

She started to calm down a bit and began to relax "So they actually just want me back."

"Yes and No" Castle said shocking Kate back to angry right away. "Yes, they want you back but no because he was hoping I would come back too. I told him that it was up to you. I understand the needing time away from me so if you do not want me to then I won't go back. Us is more important than me playing cop" he declared finally looked into her eyes with trademark Castle smile spread across his face.

She just smiled at him as she walked over to stand in front of him. "So you would like to go back to work too, huh Castle? For more research?" she teasingly asked.

"No, not for research. It hasn't been about research for a long time. It's about helping. Helping people get answers when they need them the most, helping the boys and most importantly helping you."

His words caused her eyes to get a little teary eyed. "I want to go back but only if you come with me." His smile brightened his whole face at her words. "Okay we will go back but only after the two week vacation you're going to take me on tomorrow. I have always wanted to go to the Bahamas or maybe Paris or both."

"Alright that sounds good" Castle agreed before really realizing what he had agreed to.

"We have to tell the Chief and the Mayor tonight when they get here for the poker game. So go get ready."

Kate turned to walk away but Castle caught her hips and pulled her to his lap. He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply before pulling back and whispering "I love you." A soft smile appeared on her lips "I love you," before kissing him again.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Appearance of the Ex

This is my first attempt at writing so please be nice. English is my first language but I still suck at it.

Here is the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy and are not disappointed with it.

Thank you to all those that reviewed the first chapter.

I do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Present Day – 17 months later

It had been a long week at the 12th precinct; a tough case, no clues, no suspects, and worst of all no Castle to make it better. Today anyways. He had gone to his publicist's trying to figure out the best way to announce that he was married again and this time to his muse, Kate Beckett.

They had worked very hard to keep their relationship and now their marriage to themselves, with only the people closest to them in the know. It had worked for the last 18 months but it was time to make it public to the world as more and more people began to ask questions. So when the Captain gave her the rest of the day off, she gladly accepted.

The sight of her front door at 1:00pm was a god send. It held many promises behind it: a hot bath, a glass of wine, good book and of course Castle. So now she had an early day, the next three days off and she wasn't even on call. That door held so many promises but all those promises that the door offered were broken, as she slid her key into the lock, the door suddenly flew open and Alexis was standing there, smiling the biggest fake smile she had ever seen. Kate was a little taken aback by Alexis and her obviously fake joy and her also obviously real fear.

"Kate you're here!" came a surprised yelp from Alexis.

"Yeah, I live here now, Alexis. Remember you helped move me in about a year and a half ago" Kate said trying to question Alexis' startled look. Alexis slowly shut the door behind her as she clearly tried to hide something in the loft. Now they were standing in the hallway with Kate puzzled and Alexis fearful and trying to hide it.

"Um…"Alexis trailed on for a second as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Kate smiled at the technique of buying time, one she herself used quite often. She wondered if Alexis had picked that up from her.

"Alexis?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow at the nervous redhead standing before her.

"Okay, my Mom showed up this afternoon and she doesn't know you and my Dad are married or that you moved in or that you two were even dating" she quickly and anxiously said wringing her hands together looking at Kate like Kate was going freak out.

"Hey relax Alexis. It's going to be fine" Kate wrapped an arm around the young girl trying to comfort her who looked like she was going to burst into tears. Alexis tried to gathered herself together and straighten up.

"Can you please go across the street for some coffee? So I can get her out of here" Alexis pleaded.

"Are you sure? I can just talk to…" Kate was not able to finish her sentence because Alexis cut off her off in a high pitched voice.

"No, it's fine. I think. Maybe you and Dad should talk to her together" she squeaked out looking down at her shoes.

This made Kate wonder what was going on with her stepdaughter. Her detective senses were tingling. Alexis was acting weirder that the situation called for. She was holding something back. "Alexis, tell me what is really going?" Kate asked as she squared herself up like she was with a suspect in the interrogation room.

"It's nothing really. I will take care of it" Alexis tried to deflect the question but failed.

This only made Kate more curious. "What gives, Alexis?" she asked in a stern but still friendly voice, knowing this would cause Alexis give up the info. She was not exactly the hardest nut to crack.

"Okay, okay. She's here to try and get back with Dad. Again" Alexis blurted out so quickly and loudly that it shocked even herself. Kate just stood there; kind of dumbfounded for a moment at the audacity of Meredith's assumption that Castle would want her back.

Kate thought about that for a second and wondered if she really wanted to be around to witness Alexis trying to get her mother out the door. Deciding that witnessing it for herself would be better than wondering what actually happened, she took the girls hand and said "We, you and me, will just get her out today and you let me and your father worry about the rest. Okay?"

Alexis just shook her head but agreed and they opened the door slowly and walked in as if they were walking on broken glass. Each step seemed to pain them both.

"Alexis, what are you doing out there, honey?" Meredith asked from the kitchen holding a glass of wine. She looked up to see Alexis and Kate standing arm and arm. "What's going on and who are you?" she asked directing the second question at Kate.

"Nothing, Mom. This is Detective Beckett." When Meredith looked confused about who Kate was, Alexis explained. "From the 12th precinct. She's the inspiration for Dad's Nikki Heat novels." Squeezing Kate's arm a little more, Alexis tried not to show her exasperation. Having Kate next to her gave Alexis a little more determination and nerve than she would have had otherwise. "You met her the last time you were in town" she reminded her mother.

"Oh! That's right. The muse" she said with a sly grin and a wink at Kate as she turned her back. "He's still following you around. You must be one hell of a tease."

With those words, Alexis could feel Kate tense up and take a step closer to Meredith. Alexis tightened her grip on Kate's arm. "Calm Kate, just breathe" Alexis said under her breath, hoping that her mother could not hear her. Kate backed down and relaxed.

"No teasing. Castle and I are just friends. Besides he helps with the cases a lot" Kate managed to say between her grinning clenched teeth.

Alexis, trying to lighten the mood, piped up with "Oh Kate, who are you trying to kid, you are family to everyone who lives here. The entire Castle clan; me, Grams, and Dad count you as family. You should know that by now."

Kate just looked at her with shocked disbelief on her face. She really appreciated Alexis standing up her, but Meredith didn't seem to like that her daughter was defending someone else.

"Oh really" came flowing from Meredith like poison in the air. The light mood between Kate and Alexis quickly broke down.

Meredith looked at Kate, trying to both size up Kate and burn holes through her at the same time. This did not go unnoticed by Kate or Alexis. Kate had seen that look many times across the interrogation table from killer and monsters of all types and Alexis had seen it both in the hallways of her school and from her own mother.

Alexis tried to deflect her mother stare by distracting her. Releasing Kate arms for the first time since entering the loft and walking around the loft showing her the new décor of the loft. Alexis said, "so Mom you never told me what you thought of new look of the place. Dad has made some changes since the last time you were here. Look."

"It's okay dear but this doesn't really look like stuff he would buy. It has more of a woman's touch. Since you moved out for school and Martha doesn't have an enough style and taste for it. Most people have more taste than this though" she said simultaneously insulting Martha and Kate. "So who is the new woman in your Dad's life?" Meredith asked casually while closely looking at a picture of the crew from the 12th right after they solved The Old Haunt case.

Kate crossed her arms and leaned back shifting her weight to her back foot. "Why is that important to you?" Kate asked standing in the middle of the living room like she was facing a murder suspect. She already knew the answer to the question she had asked but she wanted the confirmation.

"Because silly, I want to know who I will be competing against for Richard." What stunned Kate was how matter of fact she stated her intentions; to slime her way back into Castle's life.

Kate had enough of this woman invading her home, making fun of her family and friends, and above all making her beloved stepdaughter feel this uncomfortable in her childhood home but even more important was that Meredith was trying to steal her man! Kate was never possessive of Castle but damn it, this is her man, in fact her husband. So Kate answered Meredith's question before Alexis could work up something to defuse the situation that was quickly developing. "You know instead of trying, and failing, to get information out of your daughter maybe you should come by tomorrow night for dinner and ask the man himself." Kate made no attempt to cover her disdain for Meredith in her words all while she was heading to the door and opening it.

Meredith was surprised at Kate's tone and the fact she just stood there next to the open door. When Meredith did not pick up on the hint, Kate followed sarcastically with "This is your cue to leave. Alexis and I have plans today. So if you don't mind." Kate finished by nodding her head toward the now wide open door.

"What type of plans?" Meredith asked with as much dignity as she could muster up at the moment. She was now looking directly at Alexis for the answer.

"We are going shopping for Kate. She needs a new bikini and a new side arm. Hers has seen too much action" Alexis lied hastily, coming up with the first thing off the top of her head. Kate just smiled when Meredith give her the once over to see what was so special about her.

"Well, okay" Meredith said surprised that her daughter would willingly go gun shopping. "I will be back for dinner tomorrow. Alexis please tell your father that I will be here at 8 o'clock sharp" Meredith said in a huff, while gathering her things. She moved toward the door staring at Beckett with fake indignation and very, very real angry. Meredith hugged Alexis on her way out but did not take her eyes off of Beckett at all.

As Kate shut the door she looked at Alexis standing near the couch, looking a little drained from the encounter with her mother. "Sorry, I did that. It was not fair of her to put you in that position and I might have overreacted."

Alexis looked up at Kate with a giant smile "That was great! Don't get me wrong I love her but she drives me crazy and she was rude to everyone important to me." Alexis hugged Kate tight and then continued "So are we going shopping or what? You really do need a new bikini."

"I don't know…" Kate barely got out before Alexis jumped in with "Come on, Dad would love to see you in a two piece."

"I really don't know about that, but I could use a look at a new gun" Kate finished giving the girl some hope.

"Then its settle we will go look for both. So let's go" Alexis said still smiling and now headed for the door with Kate in tow.

Kate had to admit that Castle was right. There were no boring days in the Castle family.

* * *

Please Review. It helps feed my fragile ego.


	3. Front Page News and Bikinis

English is my first language but I still suck at it.

Here is the third chapter, I hope you all enjoy and are not disappointed with it.

Thank you, to all those that reviewed Chapter 2.

I do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 3 – That Night

Kate walked into the loft with each arm full of bags. Each bag contained something that she really did not need but still felt compelled to purchase, with little Castle's encouragement. Kate flopped onto the couch because she couldn't wait to get her 4 inch boots off. It may have only been 4:30 in the afternoon but she was tired. First a long day at the 12th, then it was Meredith and finally shopping with Alexis, for of all things a bikini and a gun. She sat not even noticing that Castle was pacing back and forth in his office.

In one hand he had a paper and in the other a glass of what was clearly scotch. He stopped and just watched her for a few minutes, his mood lightening somewhat at the sight of her.

"Hey, how's my muse today?" His question startled her from her comfortable position on the couch.

"Oh, it was an interesting day. How was yours?" Kate asked after calming down from the jump her heart just had.

"Interesting about sums it up" he replied handing her the paper in his hand and sitting down next to her on the couch. "This will be front page news in almost every entertainment paper tomorrow morning."

**Richard Castle Reuniting With Ex-Wife Number One**

The look on Kate's face was a mixture of anger, shock and hurt. She was secretly hoping for the big reveal on their marriage, something in grand Castle fashion.

When she regained her sense after her brain took a mini vacation from shock, she shouted "What the hell, Castle!" Jumping up from the couch, she looked at him in complete disbelief. "Is this true, Castle?" knowing the answer even before the question was finished.

The look on Castle's face hurt her more then she could ever imagine. The shock overtook his at first, and then the hurt but everything else gave away to the pain that chiseled its way across him. Kate saw the pain and her tears started flowing down her face before she could register what was happening.

"Rick, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I know that you love me. I love you too" Kate said as she knelt down in front on him placing her hands on his knees.

"It's okay" he said, barely audible to her even though she was kneeling so close that their foreheads were touching. She knew it was not okay. Castle focused on her and for the first time he realized she had tears flowing. "Kate it really is okay. I do love you and no one else." He smiled wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs as he cupped her cheek. Kate just smiled, not at the words he said, but that he was trying to comfort her for what she just accused him of doing.

After a minute of silence and looking at each other, Kate finally spoke up. "Meredith was here when I got home today. Both her and Alexis" she said in her most calming voice trying not to upset the situation even more.

Castle groaned. "What did she want? Did you tell her that we are married?" he asked, his voice now returning to his tone of curiosity.

"No, I didn't tell her. Alexis wanted us to do that together. So Meredith's coming over tomorrow night for dinner at 8. I thought we could tell her then."

"Okay that's fine but do you happen to know what she wants? Meredith is up to something." Looking at Kate, he knew that she was holding back something, something important. "What is it?"

She hated that he could read her so well. Kate sighed "Yes, I know what she's up to. She wants you back. She even asked Alexis about who you were dating so she could get rid of them."

For the second time that night Castle had a look on his face that normally would not be there. This time it was one of anger and understanding. He was angered by the fact that Meredith thought she could just storm back into town, kick someone out of his life and move right in like nothing was wrong. It also explained why the media believed they were getting back together. Meredith had told them. "Well actually that does sound like her. So I guess we will deal with her tomorrow" he said leaning back against the couch like all the will had left him.

"Castle, I should tell you… I was not very nice to her. It wasn't even because of you and me that pissed me off. She was using Alexis to get information about you. That's what got to me." Kate was getting more upset remembering her encounter with Castle's first ex-wife. She got up and started pacing to work off some of her pent up energy.

Castle just smiled from his position on the couch.

"What?" she demanded in an angry tone after she caught him looking at her as she paced the living room.

"I love you" he said through his smile.

"I love you too, but that doesn't answer my question. So again, what?" she responded with less anger and more curiosity now.

"Look at you. You're not mad at Meredith because she is trying get rid of you. You're only mad because she was using Alexis. And my dear, that is one of the many, many reason I love _you_ and only you" Castle told her with a mix of love and pride.

She stopped pacing and just looked at this man in front of her, her man. But in pure Castle form the peaceful moment was quickly broken when he hit the back of his hand on the bags she had brought home with her.

"Ouch" he yelped. "What is in that thing?" he asked whining over his hand.

"Alexis made me go shopping. She said I needed a new bikini and a new gun. I thought it was an excuse to get Meredith out of the house but then she actually dragged me out the door to go looking for those things" Kate explained.

Castle visibly perked up. "Bikinis?" he asked excitedly.

Kate rolled her eyes. Of course that would be what he picked out of her sentence. "Yeah, Alexis told me that you thought I needed a new one. Why is that? You don't like the swimsuits I have?"

Castle squirmed uncomfortably in his spot on the couch.

Kate noticed his movements. "What?" she said with a half-smile.

"Alexis wasn't supposed to tell you that" he said with his face steeling into a mask.

The sudden shift to serious made her worry. It had only been a short period time since she accused him of cheating, after all, so the change made her worry. Kate got serious with his statement. "Why wasn't she supposed to tell me?" she asked looking directly into his eyes.

"Because I was afraid that it might hurt you" Castle mumbled breaking her eye contact to look at his hands.

"Why would it hurt me? They're just swimsuits, Castle." Her expression turned to one of curiosity and loss because she did not know what he was getting at.

"It's not about the swimsuits, it's about you and how you seem to hide yourself in the one's you have." The words appeared to hurt him as he said them out loud.

Kate finally caught on to what Castle was talking about and could not help but laugh just a little. "This is not about me or the bikinis. It's about my scars, right?" Castle was now the one with a lost look on his face which clearly showed the lost little kid in the mall look. Kate just smiled and settled down next to him taking his hands in her. "Castle, my scars are a part of me. Proof, that I am strong enough to survive anything. You taught me that." She could tell he was starting to come around to her way of thinking. "So don't worry about it."

"I just thought that the reason you didn't wear two pieces was because you were embarrassed by them. What I told Alexis was that I wish you would wear them because you are the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on and I kind of want to show you off" he finished with a sly smile. "Oh, and Alexis' response was one of appropriate shock and horror when I said that. She just kept repeating 'ew, ew, ew.' I believe she also covered her ears" he said with an amused smile.

The fact that he wanted to show her off should have made her mad because it was completely chauvinistic thought, she was not a prize to be claimed by anyone but she could not help glowing with pride. Richard Castle wants to show _her_ off, she was his prize. She was guilty of wanting the same thing when she had the idea of a big announcement party. She wanted to show the world that they were married and that he was her prize. The writer and his muse, together finally.

"It's okay, I understand" Kate gently touched Castle face, trying to dispel any worry that he had built up during their conversation. He smiled at her and the amused glint started to return to his eyes. Kate smiled back and patted his knee then stood up. She gathered her bags and head towards the bedroom. "I'll be back in a minute" she said over her shoulder with the sexiest smile Castle had ever seen and he had seen a lot of them.

Castle started pacing when Kate did not reemerge from the bedroom. She was in there for what had seemed like an hour. "Okay I can do this" he decided after an internal battle whether to knock or just to continue to wait. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door, almost hoping that she could not hear the faint sound.

"Come in" he heard from the other side of the door but her voice sounded unlike her. It was utterly lacking confidence. He entered slowly to see Kate, standing in front of the floor length mirror in the corner, wearing possibly the sexiest bikini ever on the face of the earth "Oh. My. Gods," was all he managed to get out before he froze in his tracks and all the blood in his brain was flowing south of his belt. But something was not right with her. She kept readjusting the suit over and over again. "What are you doing?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

"This is all your fault, I want you to know" she sighed. "All yours!" she said loudly sounding angry but also like she was teasing.

"What?" Castle asked innocently.

"You made me self-conscience, you ass" she turned placing her hands on her exposed hips. He stood there in stunned silence. The picture before him was one of wonder to him. She looked like the goddess standing there. "Castle!" the silence was broken by a woman who was actually becoming more pissed because of his lack of words and staring.

"Sorry, I was just thinking 'how did I get so incredibly lucky'" the words rolled off his tongue with ease.

This sparked her interest. "What do you mean?" she asked now crossing arm across her bare mid-rift.

"What do I mean? Well just look at you. You're incredible. Smart and beautiful and who does not realize both facts and that just makes you even sexier."

At his words she reverted to a teenage girl that just was told she was beautiful by her first crush. She was biting her bottom lip and dragging her foot in front of her trying hard not to look at him because it would make her blush even more than she was and she was already a brilliant shade of red.

"So why did you keep playing with it?" he asked trying not to make her more embarrassed than she was already.

She immediately remembered why she was a little upset at him. "You mentioned my scar and now I am having doubts about this thing" she said gesturing at herself in the bikini.

He crossed the rest of the room in two steps until he had her face in his hands and was looking directly into her eyes. "I am sorry I brought it up, but you should never have doubts about yourself in that bikini or anything else or out of anything, you understand, because you are the most perfect woman in the world, scars and all. I love them and I love you" he said intently.

She nodded her head in his hands. The force of his words shocked her but she understood what the meaning behind them was. He loved her no matter what. She looked at him and said "I love you too." Then she kissed him…. and the rest of that night is not for this story.

* * *

Please Review. It helps with my writing and continues to feed my fragile ego.


	4. The Advice

English is my first language but I still suck at it.

Here is the fourth chapter, I hope you all enjoy and are not disappointed with it.

Again Thank for the reviews

I do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Next Day

Kate woke up that morning with the largest smile on her face; a smile so big that it hurt her face a little. The night before had been classic, impressive, and sensual. She turned to the look at the man who went with her on that journey but only found an empty bed. "Castle where are you?" she wondered out loud, sitting up in bed. She looked around for any sign of her husband but there was no such luck.

Then Kate heard a feeble knock at the door. She thought it was Castle and that he was back for another journey. So she let the sheet fall around her waist revealing her and in her best suggestive voice she called softly "Come in."

The door opened wide and Martha Rodgers appeared on the other side.

Martha let out a yelp and whipped her hands up in front of her eyes. Kate cried out and yanked the sheets up to her chin. "Oh my God. Martha, hi. What can I do for you?" Kate asked as she turned the brightest red that had ever been seen on a human being.

"Kate, hi. I just wanted to talk to you about the whole Meredith problem" she said still not removing her hands from her eyes. "I will give you a few minutes. So you can…yeah" she said backing out of the room and closing the door. Kate pulled her legs up and placed her head on her knees. She sat there awhile as the shock and embarrassment passed from her and then headed for the shower.

Martha sat staring into her wine glass. Not noticing that 20 minutes had passed or that Kate was coming out of the bedroom.

"Martha I am so sorry about that. I thought you were Castle…" Kate said slightly blushing. "You probably don't want to hear that either."

"My dear Kate, you have nothing to be ashamed of" Martha said focusing on Kate. "If I had your body I'd be naked all the time" Martha said placing her hand over Kate's, who had joined her at the kitchen counter. "I have been in far more embarrassing situations, trust me." This time Martha tipped her glass to Kate. "So, I came to talk to you about Meredith and the dinner tonight between you, Meredith, and Richard."

Kate cocked her head to one side and asked "Where is Castle, by the way?"

"Oh, he had to attend a meeting. He said he'd be back in a while" Martha stated taking another sip of her wine. "He waited for you but it was getting to be late and he couldn't wait any longer."

"What?" Kate shocked at the late hour of the day, when she noticed the clock saying that it was 4:30 in the afternoon.

"That must have been one hell of a night, dear" Martha smirked at her. "You can never have too many of those, if you ask me" she finished looking at the once again blushing Kate.

Kate thought to herself 'what was it with this family and its ability to make me blush.' "Great, I barely have any time to get ready for dinner tonight and pick this place up before then" Kate snapped back to the problem at hand, the dinner ahead with Meredith.

"That is exactly why I wanted to talk to you. I don't think you should get all made up for her. Meredith likes to make everything a big production that revolves around her. Show her that Richard and you will not change your daily lives because she blows into town. You, Kate Castle, need to show Meredith that he is _yours_ and no one else's. No one can take him away from you."

Kate thought about what Martha was telling her. "How do I do that? I mean I can't slap the crap out of her like I want to. Can I?" Kate asked actually hoping Martha would say yes.

"My advice is not to look at her as Richard's ex-wife or Alexis' mom" Martha said. "View her as a suspect in a crime. The crime of attempted theft. She's trying to steal your man. Show her it's not possible, and that he is theft proof. Do not be Mrs. Castle, wife of famous author. Be Detective Kate Castle, Richard Castle's only muse." Kate could tell that Martha was speaking from her heart and that she meant every word coming out of her mouth.

"I only have one concern with that plan" Kate said. "What about Alexis? I don't want to ruin her relationship with her mother." Kate was more concerned about the littlest Castle than herself, again.

"Alexis knows what kind of person Meredith really is and that is why she called me. She asked if I would come over here to talk to you about how to handle her mother. Alexis knows this is the way it has to be. She won't think any less of you. I should be going and you need to think. Talk to Richard about it and handle her in the way you two decide is best. You try and have a good night, okay?" With that Martha stood up, kissed Kate on the cheek and walked out the door, leaving Kate with a big decision about tonight. Present herself as Kate Castle wife, or Detective Kate Castle muse.

As afternoon gave way to evening, Kate had decided to take Martha's advice but only if she got both Castles' permission. So she picked up the phone and dialed the little one first because her permission was more important.

After a few rings Alexis answered in her normal bubbly way. "Hi Kate, did Grams talk to you yet?" this greeting answered Kate's first question.

"Yes, did she tell you what she wants me to do? I don't want to hurt your relationship with your mother" Kate asked. Hoping it would not.

"Yes, she did. I think you should take Grams' advice here" Alexis was now less sparkling. "Our relationship has never been great, my mother's and mine. I mean, she didn't even show up to my high school graduation, what mother does that? I feel she needs to know that she cannot walk into Dad's life and get him back. You need to take a stand. Let her know that he is yours, Kate."

Kate smiled at the words of the littlest Castle. Kate thought that Castle had done a great job raising her but she had to make sure. "Are you going to be okay if I do this?"

Alexis became very serious, "That's what needs to happen, Kate. If it strains our relationship fine, anyways I have you and truthfully that's a lot better." Kate's eyes welled up a little at her words. She really cared for Alexis as if she was her own but it was hearing that Alexis felt the same way that made her ready to cry happy tears.

"Thank you" was all Kate could get out without her voice cracking.

"You're welcome and Kate, thank you. I should go. Have fun tonight" with that Alexis hung up.

Kate just beamed.

It was a little after 7 in the evening when Castle arrived home. He was a little surprised to find Kate sitting on the couch, in her sweats and an old t-shirt of his, a pony tail, reading a book. He thought that she would be getting ready to face Meredith. "Hi" was all he could think of at this sight. It looked homey and he wanted to join her.

She looked up from her book and over her reading glasses. "Hi" she replied sweetly. "How did your meeting go?"

"Fine. I thought you'd be getting ready by now" he said looking at her and thinking that no matter what she looked good in anything.

"I needed to talk to you first. I spoke with both your mother and daughter today about how to handle the whole Meredith situation and I believe they are right. They think I should be Detective Kate Castle, muse to Richard Castle, not Kate Castle, wife. They think I need to stand my ground with her and protect what is mine. That would be you, by the way." She held her breath waiting for Castle to answer.

"I believe that mother was right this morning and I still believe it now" he said with a playful little grin appearing on his face. "But I think we should wait to tell Meredith when she presents the best opportunity. I am not trying to hide us from her but she can be a little oblivious to the obvious."

"That's fine. Hey wait. You knew Martha was going to talk to me?" she asked already knowing the answer was yes. He just nodded his head confirming her suspicion.

"I am going to hop into the shower real quick and then you can take all the time in the world to get ready for a day of 'work'" he said with air quotes "What should we order for our little dinner tonight? Chinese or Pizza?" he asked while taking his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Chinese, of course" she said with a smile. "You want me to call it in, while you're showering?"

"Sure, If you don't mind" Getting his head stuck in his undershirt as he was taking it off. Kate just smiled at how childlike he could be.

It was 35 minutes later and the knock on the door signaled that the food had arrived. Castle paid for it and set on the table with the rest of the dinner ware.

Kate was agonizing over what to wear from her work clothes. She wanted something that was cop-ish and but also sexy. She wanted to show Meredith why she was the inspiration for Nikki Heat.

Kate finally settled on a pair of black slacks that perfectly framed her butt, a white button up shirt that hugged her curves, and she decided to not quite button it all the way leaving three buttons at the top undone. This uncovered both her black lace bra and her small bullet shaped scar.

She pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail but left a few wisps of hair floating around her face. She slipped her handcuffs around her belt and then clipped her badge on also. She decided against the gun but would leave it sitting out for Meredith to see. Of course, last but not least, her four inch boots, the ones she'd worn only to drive Castle crazy and she was ready to face her adversary.

The knock on the door at five minutes after 8:00 was expected but still made Kate tense up.

It was show time.

"She always did like to be fashionably late" Castle commented as he opened the door to reveal Meredith looking like she stepped out of a magazine ad. As she swept through the loft, she paled at the sight of the gun just sitting the kitchen counter. "Kitten, what are you doing with that thing?" she asked Castle while staring at it.

"Oh that. That's…." Castle said unsure about how to finish his intended statement, but was thankful to Kate when she finished for him.

"It's mine."

* * *

Please Review. It helps with my writing and continues to feed my fragile ego.


	5. Dinner

English is my first language but I still suck at it.

Here is the chapter five, I hope you all enjoy and are not disappointed with it. Sorry it's a bit late but today is my wife and I's anniversary

Again Thank for the reviews

I do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Dinner

Meredith turned around but instead of Castle standing there, she was now looking at Kate, who was in full cop mood and had an I'm-going-to-break-you look on her face.

The look on Meredith's face was priceless, pure amazement that Kate was standing there before her. She looked just as Castle had described her in the Nikki Heat novels. Castle had described Nikki Heat to Kate as smart, very savvy, haunting good looks and kind of slutty.

Meredith took a minute to gaze at the woman before her; she knew instantly that she was in trouble. "Well Detective Beckett, it's nice to see you again" Meredith said so coldly that it could freeze the air.

She turned back to Castle and said in a much warmer tone, "I thought we were going to be alone, Kitten. Like I wanted." Meredith spoke partly laughing and partly with a bit of venom in her words.

"Yeah, but I am here and you don't always get what you want" Kate said forcefully with as much vile as she could gather without raising her voice.

"We should sit, eat and talk. Ladies" Castle said motioning them to the table and trying to be a polite host. Castle was trying to break the mounting tension between two women, who were squaring up to each other like two warriors who were about to battle to the death. Castle first pulled out a chair for Kate.

"Thanks, Castle" she said touching his arm and letting it linger a bit too long for proper etiquette. Meredith noticed the softening of Kate's face and words when they were focused toward Castle. Then he hurried around to the other side of the table to pull Meredith's chair out for her.

"Thanks, Kitten. Always the gentleman" Meredith said and kissed him on the cheek to the chagrin of both Castle and especially to Kate.

"Someone else's gentleman" retorted Kate just under her breath but knowing that it was loud enough to be heard.

The statement stopped Castle mid-sit as he was sitting at the head of the table between the two who were directly across from each other. "So who's hungry?" he asked taking his seat and holding up one of the to-go containers.

Meredith looked at the container in his hand "Well I thought you'd serve food that's a little fancier, Kitten?"

"Why?" Kate asked watching Meredith, hoping to wound her, just a little. "Was there something remarkable about today? I mean it's not like today is some sort of special occasion." This just made Meredith intensify her already heated glare.

Castle quickly realized that he needed to ease the mounting tension in the room. While Meredith deserved this treatment from Kate, he did not want this to explode and it seemed to be heading in that direction fast. He knew it could get ugly but he did not want to have to explain to Alexis that Kate put her mother in the hospital.

Breaking her death stare away from Kate, Meredith was the first to speak after a few long soundless moments. "Sure, I would love some." Taking the container from Castle, she let her figures brush over his and gave him a little sexy smile but only a trace before she was back to staring down Kate.

As Castle offered the same thing to her, Kate did the exact same thing as Meredith. Only she was more obvious about it and not trying to hide it at all.

After the food was portioned out, Castle got to his feet quickly startling both women. "I forgot the drinks. What would you ladies like to drink?" he asked as he headed for the refrigerator.

Meredith once again spoke first. "I would like some wine, please. I'm sure the Detective would like whatever common beer you have."

"That will be fine, actually" was all that came from Kate at the dig.

Castle went to retrieve the requested beverages.

When Kate was sure he was out of ear shot she leaned closer to Meredith and hissed a not so subtle threat. "If you keep touching him. Then I will…" Kate trailed off into an evil, slightly scary little grin.

Meredith was shocked at Kate's threat.

Castle returned to see Kate resettling into her chair. He thought about asking what was going on but knew that he would get nothing from both women. "Here we go" Castle said setting two beers and a glass of wine on the table. Meredith was confused about Castle's choice. All the time she had known Castle, he preferred wine over beer every time. "When did you start drinking beer, Kitten?"

"When was that Kate?" he asked looking over at her.

"When we were working the Old Haunt case" she answered with a smile.

"Old Haunt?" Meredith asked confused. "Is that some sort of ghost house?" she asked disdainfully.

"No. It's the bar I bought. It's the place I wrote my first novel at," Castle answered. He still had not looked away from Kate. She just beamed at him; she knew the memory of writing his first book was a special one to him.

"Uh," Meredith said in disgust, pretending she didn't see the look that passed between them. "Why would you buy a filthy bar?"

"Because it suits him" Kate said looking daggers at Meredith. "Besides, it's the perfect spot for Ryan and Esposito and the rest of the boys from the 12th to hang out after work."

"Why would you hang out with these people any longer than you have to?" Meredith sneered directing her slight straight at Kate.

Kate was about to lose it but she saw Castle's face went from forced amusement to stone hard. "Now you listen to me, Meredith. These people are the best friends I have ever had and they are family, so do not ever…again" Castle said, his tone and demeanor was chilling. It even made the hardened detective shudder a little.

Meredith was also taken aback by him and quickly regretted her statement. "I am sorry, Richard" she actually said it with full sincerity.

With this, an awkward quiet fell over the three as they ate dinner. Kate was playing with the idea of lightening her approach to Meredith, but that did not last long as Meredith had taken up staring at her like it was her fault that Castle got pissed. So it was round two but this time Castle was refereeing.

When dinner was finishing up, Meredith tried to break the discomfort she had triggered and asked Castle "So where is Nikki Heat and her boyfriend, oh what's his name, heading? They seem to be getting pretty serious." She was endeavoring on being seductive and to Kate's annoyance she was succeeding.

Castle smiled wickedly at the question because Meredith had never read a single one of his books, not even when they were married. He was sure that she did not even know one was dedicated to her.

The idea hit him to tell truth but not Nikki's and Rook's truth but Kate and his. "Well I will tell you since you asked. In the next book they will be married secretly. No one will know outside some close friends and family, who attended the wedding."

He looked at Kate as he answered Meredith with that famous amused glint of his. Kate barely stifled a laugh, but she passed it off as a cough. Kate was a little astonished at the two things that had just occurred. One, Castle just told Meredith the absolute truth. Two, Castle was right she completely oblivious to the fact that he was talking about them.

"Really Kitten, I never would have thought. Those two seemed so different, I guess opposites only attract in a work of fiction." Before Castle could counter she had gotten up and began touring the living room. "I see some of the new décor around and was wondering if you were seeing someone? These things don't really look like your type of decoration, these are to homey, Kitten." Meredith commented as she studied a picture.

The picture was of Alexis, Castle, and Kate. They were all dressed up at the beach. Alexis and Castle were in somewhat similar outfits and Kate was in a long white dress. They were bare foot with water washing over their feet, they all looked very happy.

Castle was still sitting at the kitchen table drinking his beer just looking at Kate before he answered the question presented to him. Kate recognized that he was going to stir up trouble and thought that she'd better get ready. "Yes, Meredith I am seeing a very smart and beautiful woman. I have been for the last 3 years or so. Why do you ask?"

Kate sat up a little at the 3 years part because he was including time they spent together before they were 'officially' a couple and it made her smile a little that he treasured those moments like she did. She was brought back to the here and now by the sound of Meredith voice.

"3 years, Kitten? Really? Why haven't I seen or heard of her." She turned around to face them waiting for a response with interest.

"Maybe we didn't want out relationship to be public or maybe you have seen her but you didn't know it was her" Castle said.

Meredith somewhat laughed at the idea that he had been out with this woman for 3 years and she had no clue about her. "The only people I have heard you were with at events is Alexis, your mother and her" she finished by pointing an extended accusing finger at Kate. "Well anyway, I would like to meet her someday soon."

"Why?" Kate said demanding an answer rather than asking for it. She was hoping to hear Meredith confess to the reason she was there that night.

"That's really not your business now is it? It's between him," she said pointing this time to Castle. "This other woman and me. Don't you think? I would like to meet her."

"Fine" Castle answered. "When?"

"The sooner and better" Meredith quipped while draining her wine glass of the last of its contents.

"Good. She would love to meet you" Castle replied with the most devilish smirk Kate had ever seen on him. "I am hosting a party to formally announce the release of my next book and she will definitely be there. It's happening tomorrow night at 9 at the Grand Hotel. I will put you on the list."

Meredith agreed with a little head nod. She then turned her gaze back to Kate, "Will she be there?" She may have been looking at Kate but the question was definitely aimed at Castle.

"Yes, I will." Kate said. "I expect you'll see a lot of me in the future."

Meredith let out an exasperated huff. "Fine. I will see you tomorrow!" she said before she got up and swept out the door.

The couple was a little dazed by Meredith's abrupt departure.

"Castle, I didn't know that you were throwing a party tomorrow or that you have a new book coming out soon?" Kate was a little more than confused.

"I am not doing either, but a party is the perfect place for us to reveal we're married to the world and to Meredith" Castle said smiling from ear to ear. He picked up his phone and called his publicist. "Hi, Paula I need to throw a party tomorrow night at the Grand Hotel at 9:00 pm. Do you think you can do it?" He waited for her reply. "No, it's not about a book. It's to address the rumors of me getting back together with my first ex-wife." Again he waited. "No, Paula I am not getting back together with her. You know I am married. You were there, remember."

Kate could clearly hear Paula say, "Thank the Gods!" Kate could not help but laugh a little.

"The party is about Kate and me. I think it's time for the world to know that the writer fell in love with his muse. Don't you think? Think of the headlines" Castle said trying hard to convince her it was a good idea. Kate could see that Paula was agreeing by the smile on Castle's face.

"Okay, great. See you tomorrow to discuss the plan. Yes, bright and early. Okay, see you then" Castle hung up the phone and placed it back on the counter. Turning back to Kate he said, "And just like that we are throwing a party. I hope you are ready for this, my muse."

Kate sat there watching him leave the room towards his office to invite the guests. As much as the idea of a giant party with her as center of attention scared her, she could not wait for tomorrow night because she would finally get to show off her husband to the world and make a statement to women like Meredith.

Back the hell off ladies, he's mine!

* * *

Please Review. It helps with my writing and continues to feed my fragile ego.


	6. The Hunt

I still suck at english.

Here is the chapter six, I hope you all enjoy and are not disappointed with it.

Again Thank for the reviews

I still do not own Castle.

* * *

Chapter 6 – the Day of the Party

As she stirred herself into consciousness, Kate wondered two things: first where was Castle? Once again, Kate had awoken to an empty bed and she hated that. Secondly, what happened to her white button down shirt from dinner, it was in shreds barely hanging on to her. Besides that she was nude.

A moment of confusion descended on her for just a second but then a smile broke over her entire face as the memories of last night flooded back to her through the fog the sleep had left on her brain. While it was nothing like the previous night which had been slow, sweet and loving; this had been something new for them. It was fun, exciting and Kate had really liked it very much.

Kate was happy to lay back and let the memories keep her warm until it hit her.

"Oh Shit, the Party!"

Kate shot straight out bed, filled with a sudden rush of nervousness and excited energy all at same time. Looking around the room, her eyes landed on the clock next to Castle's side of the bed. It was twelve minutes to 11:00 a.m. "Well at least it still technically morning, this time" Kate said as she flopped back in bed hoping that maybe she could just cover her head up and go back to sleep letting the day pass her by. And hopefully, by some miracle, everything might work out great.

Then voices from the other room got Kate's attention. One of voices belonged to her man, Castle. She stopped to wonder where Castle got the energy from after last night. The night's events had definitely left her worn out. 'I guess I will have to see about wearing him out next time' she thought biting her bottom lip. The detective side started to get the best of her and she decided it was time to get up, first though she decided to take a much needed shower.

As she headed to the bathroom, stripping the remains of her shirt off she realized that attached to her wrist was a bracelet…of sorts. It was one half of a set of handcuffs, just half. This was not a regular handcuff. It was made of silver or white gold. Someone had it specially made for her. She didn't really need to guess who. Regarding the spectacle, Kate just smiled for a minute.

Panic suddenly flashed through her mind at a thought. Where is the key? She didn't need or want people seeing this thing attached to her. She frantically searched the room. But it was difficult because this room resembled the aftermath of large scale natural disaster, something like a tornado. To her relief she found the remnants of her clothes. Her pants and jacket were untorn, but her underwear was a different story. Still, no sight of the key anywhere. Kate decided after her frantic search that the best course of action was to take her shower; handcuff and all.

The shower was exactly what she needed to get her courage up for the next step. Getting dressed and facing the unknown people in her home with the evidence of her wild night still dangling around her wrist. Kate decided that if was going to be embarrassed she would be comfortable so an oversized sweatshirt freshly stolen from Castle's drawer and sweatpants were her choice. Once dressed and a deep breath taken to steady her, she walked out of the bedroom, passed through the office and into the living room, all done while still holding that same breath.

"Good of you to join us Beckett," came a voice from the kitchen where to her horror everyone from the 12th precinct was sitting around the dining room table, smiling and drinking coffee with Alexis, Martha, and Jenny. Paula was talking into her phone at a high rate of speed over by the kitchen counter. Kate could not help the reddish blush that spread across her face like wild fire.

Kate could not help but think 'I got to get this blushing thing under control.'

"Umm…. Castle, can I speak to you for a minute please?" was all she managed to squeak out.

"Sure" he said turning from the rest of the group to face her. He knew instantly that something was not quite right. He quickly got up and crossed the room. "Is everything okay?" he asked as his laughter vanished and concern crept its way onto his face. He put his arms around her in an attempt to ease her discomfort.

Kate just smiled at the man in front of her. When it came to her, he was there. Always. "No, I seem to have a problem" she said smiling. She held her wrist up between them so no one but him could see.

He just smiled. "That's not a problem" he said looking into her eyes.

Kate just glared at him for a moment with suspicion, figuring he was up to something again. She hated surprises but their connection was broken by a sound behind them.

"Are you guys going to make out or what?" asked Paula in her normally inpatient voice, who was looking at them. Her and everyone else in the house. "Okay, now that that awkwardness is over, down to business. It's on. The Grand is booked, foods going, the people have been notified, and everything else is happening. I have my people going there now to make sure everything is getting set up correctly. So I am out of here to oversee the proceedings. See you all later." Paula left in her usual rush, leaving everyone to just stare at where she had been.

Castle was the first to recover from the rush of Paula. "Well, thanks Paula. See you there…" he trailed off because she was already long gone. "Okay, this is really happening." He returned his gaze to Kate and her concerns, who had yet to step away from his arms. "Yeah it is happening. You scared, nervous, or maybe, dare I say it, happy?"

Kate smiled "Is there a D: all of the above?"

"Mrs. Castle, we need to find you a dress for this party. So go get dressed in some proper clothes will you?" Kate had to peer around Castle large frame to see Lanie, who had spoken up.

It still amazed Kate how much bigger Castle was than her. At work, in her power heels, they were close to the same height, within a few inches anyway, but here at home, bare foot, wrapped in him, she felt so small and safe.

"Mrs. Kate, now please" Lanie barked again

"Fine" Kate sighed. She withdrew from Castle and retreated to the bedroom to quickly dress in real clothes to go find a party dress.

Soon after Kate disappeared into the bedroom, Castle hurried over to the ladies. "Okay you remember what I asked you to do, right? Find her the prefect dress something revealing but not too revealing. Something that she cannot hide in" he asked while looking between the three of them.

"Yes, Castle. You've told us three times now" Lanie said impatiently and slightly amused.

"No, it's been four times, Lanie" Alexis corrected Lanie, looking at her Dad and shaking her head at him.

Kate looked around the bedroom still dazed about how it got into the condition it currently was. The decision to ignore it was made simple from yet another Lanie yell of 'hurry up.' So a plain tee, jeans and chucks were the order of the day for fashion. She was out the door and back within five minutes. From the look on Lanie's face you would have thought she had taken hours.

"Okay, let's go. I'm ready" Kate said.

A quick 'finally' came from Lanie.

"You girls ready to go?" Lanie asked the rest of the girls sitting at the table

Martha, Alexis and Jenny stood almost at the same time. "Oh you guys don't have to come" Kate said turning her attention to them.

"Thank gods" came from both Esposito and Ryan who had not even moved. Kate just scowled towards them. They both found something very interesting about their coffee at that precise second.

"Nonsense, darling. Any chance to go shopping on Richard's dime, you can count me in" Martha said sweeping toward the door in her usual grand fashion.

"I need to find a dress too," came from the youngest Castle, who was stepping up to her Dad in the kitchen with hand extended. Kate turned toward the door to retrieve her red pea coat.

Castle quickly reminded her of her marching orders again as soon as Kate's back was turned.

"Okay, remember what I told you"

"Yes, Dad. It will be fine" Alexis said rolling her eyes.

As the group of girls was about to depart the loft for a day of shopping, Lanie grabbed Kate's arm and looked at her wrist. She was looking at the half of handcuff set. "What is this?" Lanie said with a knowing smile at the silver bracelet but not looking up to Kate.

"Truthfully, I don't know yet. I woke up with it on" Kate admitted.

"Kate, it's actually quite beautiful" Martha said surprised to see a handcuff on her daughter-in-law. Alexis shook her head in agreement.

Jenny followed with, "Wow, it really is beautiful and I don't know if anyone but you could wear it, Kate. It suits you well."

Kate mouth started to turn up at the praise of her new unwanted but very lovely accessory.

"Ladies, the car is waiting downstairs" Castle said from the table where he had rejoined the boys. He turned back to the guys. "So gentleman, what will it be today? Video games, a movie or there's a new laser tag place?" he asked smiling at them.

After hours of shopping and multiple stops at several stores and boutiques, everyone but Kate had found a dress but she was having fun spending a day with the girls. The dress issue was not because she was not trying to find one but because everyone seemed to be sabotaging all of her choices. They each had their various reasons for vetoing each dress she had chosen.

Kate could not help feeling like they were subtly waiting for the perfect dress which had not been found yet. The search continued from one store to the next. They were all having fun until they walked into one particular store. Both Kate and Alexis stopped dead in their tracks causing the rest of the group to walk into them.

"What's up Beckett?" Lanie said slightly annoyed at the run in with her friends back. Lanie still called Kate by her maiden name to cut down on confusion at the precinct and to keep the secret that she was married. She made the effort in public, anyway.

Before Kate could answer Martha cut in at the sight both Kate and Alexis were transfixed by "Oh god, the pretender to the "Castle" throne…"

As everyone gawked at Meredith fitting into a very tight black dress that barely left anything imagination, Lanie spoke first, "Who is that?"

Martha, again, was the first to answered, "Richard's first ex-wife and Alexis' Mother. I use that last term very loosely by the way." She was not trying to hide the absolute contempt she had for Meredith.

"So that's the deep fried Twinkie?" Lanie asked with a raised eyebrow toward Meredith.

Both Alexis and Kate just nodded their heads at same time like they had been practicing it. When Kate's wits came back to her, she realized that she needed to fill in both Lanie and Jenny because neither knew exactly what the whole state of affairs was. Thankfully Meredith did not notice her audience as she went into the back of the store.

"Okay listen, here's the deal. Meredith doesn't know that Castle and I are married or that we are a couple, so please keep it quiet." She was practically begging them. More to Lanie than to Jenny, because she knew what her friend's reaction would be.

Jenny looked uneasy and confused but agreed to go along with the plan. "Okay Kate, if that's what you want" she said to reassure Kate.

Lanie, on the other hand, was not so cooperative. "You should stand your ground, Kate. Tell this" Lanie stopped and looked at her friend's step-daughter standing next to Kate.

Alexis looked at Lanie, "It's okay. I know she can be that way, a lot."

Lanie's grin was pure evil with the new permission from the youngest Castle. "Tell this bitch to back off" Lanie finished her sentence.

"I'm going to. What do you think the party is all about? It's not a book launch. It's a wedding announcement. For Meredith." The evil little grin that Lanie had worn disappeared and reappeared on Kate face's, and unexpectedly, on Alexis' too.

Meredith stepped out from the back of the shop wearing normal clothes and she saw the group huddled next to the door. She automatically began quizzing Alexis as she approached. "Lex, what are doing here? You told me you had college stuff to attend to today." Meredith did not even acknowledge the rest of the group standing around Alexis.

"Oh shit" Alexis whispered to the rest of the group causing them to look at her funny, like she should not even know that word. "I forgot I told her I had a school thing to do today."

Kate quickly jumped to Alexis' defense. "She did but she got done early, so she joined us on our dress hunt. You know, for the party tonight."

Not turning to face Kate, Meredith continued to talk directly at her daughter. "Well I can take you to find the perfect dress better than anyone here." She cast a disrespectfully arrogant look towards the rest of the group. "So let's go now."

The look on Alexis' face at the idea of going with her mother was one of someone telling her that her puppy had cancer and then drop kicking the poor thing in front of her.

Martha stepped through the crowd of women. "We all have found dresses except for Kate here. Once we find the prefect one, we will all be returning to the loft to rest and then get ready" Martha announced making it very clear that Alexis was not going anywhere with Meredith.

"Fine, I will see you there" Meredith said walking towards the door to leave but not without one last dig at Kate "Oh good luck with the dress hunt. I think there's a Wal-Mart around here somewhere."

Jenny, Martha and Kate were shocked at the audacity of this woman's insults. Lanie and Alexis were pissed! Lanie actually made a move toward the door, before Kate grabbed her arm. Kate stood there holding Lanie's arm, not wanting to believe the nastiness of Meredith. She had to marvel at the fact that this woman had given birth to as nice a person as Alexis.

After they all had processed their Meredith experience, they decided to continue their dress hunt. It came as a surprise to everyone that the dress they all agreed on was there at the same store that Meredith had gotten her dress. It fit Kate perfectly and was exactly what Castle wanted for them to find. While Kate was unsure, the group of ladies had made the decision for her.

This dress was the one. It would stun everyone and shut up Meredith.

* * *

Please Review. It helps with my writing and continues to feed my fragile ego.


	7. The Claim

So here we go the second to last chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. It means a lot.

I do not own Castle.

* * *

The group returned to the loft at around 5 p.m., so they took some time to relax and unwind after the events of the day. The trio of guys returned about an hour later, having been playing laser tag all day.

Alexis looked a little hurt that she did not get to go with them. Castle promised her that next time she could join them, which seemed to brighten her sprits.

Castle asked "Where's Kate?" as he was hugging Alexis.

Alexis look up to her father and said "We ran into Mom this afternoon. So she's resting in the bedroom." Alexis continued "Mom was being normal herself." Castle just nodded in agreement.

Kate was actually napping when they arrived. Mercifully, Castle had returned the room to its previous clean state before leaving. So she could just rest and would not have any explaining about the state of the room to the others when the business of getting ready for the party started.

Martha shooed the guys out of the loft around 6:45 pm to get ready over at Ryan's place even though it was located further away from the hotel. Lanie burst into the bedroom to wake Kate and get her ready about 7:30pm.

Kate's cop instincts kicked in at the intrusion as she had already reached her gun and aimed before she was even awake enough to comprehend that it was Lanie and not a threat.

"Lanie you should know better than that" Kate said as she placed her gun back on the bedside table.

Lanie, who was taken aback by the sight of Kate's gun pointed in her general direction, replied "Girl, calm down. It's time to get ready." Walking past the still half slumbering Kate, she went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. "Come on, get up and shower. Then meet us in the living room. Got it?" she emerged from the bathroom pointing a finger at Kate.

"Okay" Kate grumbled.

The next hour was a flurry of make-up, hair and the dress. Kate felt very awkward having everyone getting her ready. As they were already finished dressing before she was even awake, she knew that they had planned to focus their attention on her. Once she was all made up even she was taken aback by how she looked. Everything was perfect; her hair, her make-up, and the dress. Even her handcuff matched the dress and looked perfect.

"The car is here" Martha informed everyone in her usual over the top way. With this the group of ladies headed to the lobby where everyone just stopped to stare at them.

"These people are staring at us" Kate said leaning into Lanie a bit.

"No, baby girl, these people are staring at _you_" Lanie smiled happily. But this did not reassure Kate, in fact, it made her more insecure. "It's a good thing. You need to get your nerve up because this is nothing to what awaits you at the party, baby girl. And this party is about putting Meredith in her place" Lanie said trying to bolster her confidence.

Kate knew that she was right. She took a deep breath and decided if she was going to this party then she might as well go all in. She straightened herself up, walked tall and owned the lobby within a few steps.

As far as rides went, it turned out to be a black stretch limo. Kate couldn't believe him. Castle was going totally out with this.

When the limo pulled up to the Grand Hotel and the door opened, the spectacle was unbelievable. The flashing lights were blinding to everyone, except Alexis and Martha who had been to numerous Richard Castle events like this before. Paula must have called every entertainment reporter in New York City. As the group got out of the car the cameras started flashing even more rapidly until Kate, the last person out, stepped onto the red carpet. The flashing just stopped dead and the reporters were quiet as they openly stared at her. She could hear small amounts of lowered voices in the crowd.

"Wow" was heard from an unseen reporter.

"Oh my god" was heard from another.

"Is that Nikki Heat?" came from a third reporter.

This caused the person directly in front of the group to stop also. Not because she had seen what had caused the silence but to see why they had stopped taking pictures of her and asking her about the rumors going on about her and Castle.

Just about the same time Meredith saw Kate standing there with everyone looking at her, the silence broke when what seemed like all of the reporters faculties returned to them at once. The noise was amazingly loud as the whole crowd started shouting Beckett, Nikki Heat, and questions and camera flared back to life.

"Detective Beckett!" from one direction.

"Nikki!" from another.

"Are you dating Richard Castle?" from yet another direction.

Kate was momently still from the swirl of activity around her. It was Martha who came to the rescue. She escorted Kate and rest of the group of girls past the reporters, passing right by Meredith without so much as a look in her direction.

Within a few steps inside the door, Kate noticed everyone was there. Everyone from movie stars to politicians and everyone else in between.

"Damn! Writer-boy can really throw a party" quickly came from Lanie as she looked all around the room.

"Look at this place" was all Jenny could muster up before Esposito and Ryan walked up to them. The sight of Kate brought them to a standstill.

"Hi, guys" Kate gave them a questioning little wave, but not getting a response other than their slack-jawed faces. It took a smack from their respective partners to bring them back to reality.

Lanie whacked Esposito. "Will you stop staring?" she demanded.

"You too" was all Ryan got at the same time as his hit connected with his chest.

The hit seemed to bring both of them out of the stupor they had been thrown into. They both looked towards their dates trying to cover their asses for blatantly ogling Kate.

"Where's Richard?" Martha asked scanning the room.

"He's in the other room with the Mayor and few of his writer buddies" Ryan managed to squeak out as he was still apologizing to his wife.

Martha grabbed Kate's arm pulling her toward the room Ryan indicated. "Thanks" she said over her shoulder. Turning back to Kate "I can't wait till Richard sees you." Martha dragged Kate into the other room in search of her son. After a few minutes she spotted him on the other side of the room near the windows displaying New York in its full glory.

Kate was looking the other way as Martha started tugging on her arm again. The closer they got the more anxious Kate became.

Martha came to a halt a few feet away from Richard and the men. "Okay, he's not looking. Now be confident. This man loves more than anyone. You are his, he is yours. Go claim your man, damn it. Make sure everyone around knows he is yours."

Kate just looked at Martha shaking her head, but was not really listening as she was trying desperately to gather her courage. "Okay, Kate are you ready?" was Martha said bring her back to reality.

"Yeah, I think so" Kate replied. "

"Alright go on dear" Martha said pushing Kate toward Castle.

So for the second time that night Kate stood up straight, put her shoulders back and deciding to play up the moment she walked up to Castle exaggerating her hip movements into a sultry dance of a walk. Coming up behind him, the rest of the group he was talking to fell silent when she came into view, which is no small feat when it came to a group of writers. As she stepped around to face him, she wrapped her arms about his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

Castle took a moment to realize that it was his wife wrapping herself, very publicly, around him and then relished in the moment. He wrapped his arms around her and realized that the dress she was wearing didn't have a back and that he was touching her skin. He let his hands roam her back while kissing her.

Kate was breathless when she stepped back and looked up into Castle's eyes. She watched as Castle finally took in her appearance that had left everyone else standing with their mouths hanging open in awe.

The dress was prefect for her. It was a floor length white dress that clung to her every curve. It had a slit up the leg that stopped just barely before her hip and a deep v that showed off just enough cleavage to be appealing without being too slutty as well as her scar. Her hair had been done in curls and then pulled up into a loose updo but a few ringlets were left to hang by the side of her face.

"Gods you're sexy" Castle said softly and in awe. Kate could not help the giant smile that lit up her face.

"What the hell?" a shrill voice interrupted them.

Turning as one, Castle and Kate turned to see what the noise was about. Standing there was Meredith who had just arrived behind them. In that moment Castle's writing buddies took the opportunity to scatter and leave Castle to deal with his first ex-wife.

Meredith put her hands on her hips, squaring on the couple who were still entangled in each other arms. "Would you care to explain what the hell she's doing, getting all up on you like some common fan girl?" Meredith sneered.

They both turned toward each other, Kate was smirking at the idea that she should be offended because she really was a fan girl. She really was a fan of her husband's work but when she looked up at Castle, he was not smiling at all. He was angry that Meredith would insult Kate.

"You know Meredith, you're right I am a fan girl" Kate said before Castle could say anything. "But I am the fan girl who's living the fantasy" Kate smiled looking up at Castle.

Meredith just considered them for a minute while they just were standing there still in each other's arms. This was not how she planned it out. Start the rumor about getting back together with her ex, she would use his name to boost her failing career and then she would go off with whoever suited her next.

The two of them standing there was just adding to Meredith's increasingly sour mood. She seized Castle by the shoulder and whipped him around to face her straight on. This ripped Castle out of Kate's arm and turned him so that she was now facing his back.

"Explain now! And what is that on your wrist?" Kate heard Meredith demand. People started to stare at the scene she was making.

_It's now or never_ Kate thought to herself. She stepped between Castle and Meredith. _It's time to stake your claim._

* * *

Please Review.


	8. The Showdown at the Announcement

The last chapter. I know, I know. Everyone just take a minute. shed a tear if you need to.

I think you will like the chapter.

Again to everyone who took the time to write a review thank you. It means a great deal.

Oooh. I know I'm getting sappy.

I do not own Castle.

* * *

"Do not ever touch my man!" she did not raise her voice but her tone was one of terrifyingly tranquility for the situation.

"What did you say?" was all Meredith could come back with.

"You heard me, but I will repeat it for you because you seem a little dense. Do. Not. Ever. Touch. **My Man**. Again." Kate stressed each word through gritted teeth.

Meredith barely had time to comprehend the statement uttered by Kate before a voice overshadowed them all. "Good evening everyone. I hope your enjoying this evening's festivities. Tonight we have gathered for a very important announcement from Mr. Richard Castle. Richard, if you would please join me?" Paula said from the small stage that housed the band.

Castle hesitated for fear of leaving the two women in such close proximity of each other.

"Richard Castle? Are you coming up here or not?" Paula said impatiently.

Castle took a quick glance between the Kate and Meredith. He decided it was time. So he walked the short distance to where Paula was standing. Taking a deep calming breath he walked on the stage.

Kate and Meredith had not moved from their position, each trying to stare death into their opponents. But Kate glare was broken when she noticed the boys, behind Meredith, placing bets with the writers. She was so distracted that she did not even notice Alexis had come up beside until she was dragging her toward the boys.

Alexis told her in a hushed voice. "Kate, you cannot be kicking my Mom's ass in front of all these people."

Kate tried to put up a defense but even she knew it was weak. "I wasn't going to do that." But Kate knew that Alexis was not buying this veiled attempted at a lie. They stop in front of the boys who were both smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you two smiling at?" Kate said looking at the two Cheshire cats ahead of her. Both just shook their heads like they had no idea what she was talking about.

"Come on, guys. I saw you taking bets." Kate said accusingly "Were you betting on who would win a fight?"

"Absolutely not." Ryan shot back. Looking like a dear in the headlights.

"No, on how long it would take to kick her butt across the room. Can you believe that some of these writers bet that Meredith would win? Suckers." Esposito said still smiling.

Before she could admonish them, Meredith stomped over to them and grabbed Kate by the arm. She spun Kate around so they were face to face. "How dare you touch him? He's mine."

This statement enraged Kate quickly and everyone around noticed it. She stood straighter and focused on Meredith.

Castle's voice broke over the crowd. "Welcome everyone and thank you for coming on such short notice. As most of you can tell this is not a book launch party, it's a celebration. I have an announcement to make but first I would like to introduce someone very important to me. Would you join me please?" He turned toward in the direction of both women.

Kate and Meredith once again just glared at each other before Meredith made a move towards the stage but Alexis grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait Mom. Just wait." Kate smiled at Alexis before heading that direction herself

Kate got closer to Castle standing there in the middle of the stage and she saw the glow of pride on him. She returned his smile.

"This beautiful woman standing next to me is Detective Kate Beckett, the inspiration for Nikki Heat. What most of you don't know is that she no longer Kate Beckett because she gave me the honor of becoming my wife three weeks ago. So everyone I would like you to meet Detective Katherine Castle." Castle was beaming as the words rang out across the room.

Kate's smile beamed nearly as large as Castle's and she took the microphone from him to give her final warning to Meredith and every other woman after him. "So ladies out there, Castle is off limits. So look but don't touch because he's mine!" her tone was teasing but the message was clear and everyone knew that she was serious. "Thank you all for coming to join us in our wedding celebration."

At that, the room exploded around them with the sound of applause. Kate could see Ryan and Esposito whooping at the back of the crowd. Martha and Alexis just smiled because they knew who the warning was for.

When Castle took Kate's hand, she smiled and looked down at their enjoined hands to hide the reddish blush that was forming on her cheeks.

Kate noticed something for the first time on Castle's wrist; it was a matching handcuff like the one she had been wearing all day. The sight of seeing the odd pair of bracelets had distracted her from the moment. This pair of handcuffs was his version of wedding rings; Kate again smiled because it was a perfect for fit the both of them. In this together, forever and Always.

"So handcuffs, huh?" she said as they pulled away from their kiss.

Castle just smiled for a second. "Yeah, I hope you like the idea but if it's too much we can get something more traditional or you don't have to wear anything if you don't want."

"No, I love them and I love you. I can't think of anything better suited for _us_" Kate replied before pulling him into another kiss in front of the crowd. Everyone in the crowd was overjoyed for them, excluding one.

Meanwhile Meredith was freaking out on her daughter. "What the _HELL_ is this, Alexis?" Meredith, now basically screaming, was waving her hand toward the couple. "Did you know?" She was on the verge of being completely irate.

Alexis was a little shocked at how dense her mother was being. "Seriously Mom you didn't figure this out for yourself after all hints that were dropped and then she made out with him in the middle of this very room twenty minutes ago."

"So you knew the whole time?" Meredith asked, reminding Alexis of a self-centered cheerleader.

"Yes, Kate and Dad started dating a year and half ago. She moved in about a week later. I even helped move her in. They got married three weeks ago on the beach in the Hamptons. I was Dad's best man. I even helped design their wedding rings, well their style of wedding rings anyways" Alexis beamed with pride to be the one who told her in no uncertain terms what was going on. "Did you really think that you could walk back into his life and boot someone else to the curb and slime your back in?"

Meredith was speechless at the tone her daughter was taking with her.

"How could you not see it?" Alexis said as she pointed at the two of them in the middle of a large group of well-wishers. "I mean it's clear that Dad is madly in love with her and she feels the same." Alexis shook her head at her mother and turned to head towards her father.

Meredith felt her rage spill over and she was shaken loose from the paralysis that seemed to stun her into silence. She grabbed Alexis' arm and spun her to face her. "How could you, my own daughter, allow me to be made such a fool of, Alexis?" Meredith screamed at her daughter. This got the attention of the people standing around including Castle, Kate and 12th, who turned to see Alexis had her back to them and Meredith facing them.

Alexis looked at her mother and couldn't seem to help the smirk that crossed her face when she thought of the foolish behavior her mother had shown in the last few days. "I guess you should have been a better mother as well as a better person" Alexis said starting to circle her mother like a predator circling its prey. "You know doing things like: call once in a while, show up to my graduation or other important things in my life" Alexis said with more than a little bit of an attitude. "But no, you didn't do any of those things." Alexis was now as loud as her mother.

Alexis continued and started to bring other people's names into the conversation. "Dad has always been and still is there for me. Kate, always, has been there for me when it counted. And you see all these people here" waving her hand in a gesture encompassing the whole room. "They have been there for me, Dad, and Grams. We have been there for them. No matter what. They are family, not you." She stopped facing the crowd of people who were looking at her but she kept her attention focused on her mother. The words flowed from her with both venom and the truth but she was not done. She couldn't resist getting in one final sting. "You know what, Mother, in the last five and half years Kate has been a better mother to me then you have been my whole life!"

Meredith's hand whipped out and she slapped Alexis across the face. Alexis put her hand to her cheek as the burn of a handprint made a very red appearance on her face. Alexis had tears well up in her eyes at the pain of being slapped, but a smile appeared on her face as well. Everyone was stunned for a quick second.

Meredith just stood there simmering with rage holding her hand also suffering the pain of the slap. "What are you smiling at?" disdainfully came from Meredith.

Alexis just nodded in the direction of her family. Meredith turned to see all of them staring and none of them was looking happy. Both Castle and Kate rushed to Alexis' side to check on her. Once they were reassured that she was okay, Castle lurched toward Meredith but Ryan and Esposito both grabbed a hold of him, barely, but it was Kate who moved on Meredith the fastest.

CRACK! The sound was so loud it was deafening. The blow landed directly to the side of Meredith's jaw, knocking her to the ground immediately.

Kate was now looking down at Meredith on the ground holding a bleeding lip. Castle had never seen Kate attack anybody before but he was a little impressed by her right hook but he was more impressed that she had come to Alexis' defense so quickly. Alexis had a huge grin on her face.

"If you ever get near Alexis again, I will make very bad things happen to you." Kate took a second to calm herself down before finishing. "So stay the hell away from _my_ daughter and _my_ husband, Meredith!" Kate said in her most cold and calculating voice towards Meredith who was now cowering in front of her.

Meredith seemed to gather her wits about her and pluck up her courage. "Did you see that?" she screeched from the floor. "She assaulted me!"

Castle stepped up beside Kate and said in a mockingly innocent voice, "I didn't see anything. Did you trip and fall, Meredith?"

"Mom. You fell again," Alexis said, stepping up to the other side of Kate.

Martha came up behind Alexis. "Oh dear, did you fall down again? You really shouldn't wear heels knowing clumsy you can be." she said in a patronizing tone.

"WHAT?" Meredith screeched indignantly. "I am NOT clumsy! She attacked me," Meredith said pointing a finger at Kate. When she saw that Castle, Kate, Alexis, and Martha would not back up her claim she turned to the rest of the people standing around her. "Surely you saw what happened?" she asked imploringly.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and then their dates. "Do you know what she's talking about?" Esposito asked.

"Not a clue," Ryan said sharing a grin with Jenny.

Lanie couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth.

Meredith had gotten to her feet and stood there with her mouth hanging open staring at the crowd around her. She turned her gaze on Kate and glared at her. "This is not over!" she said angrily.

"Oh yes it is, Meredith" Castle said. "You did assault Alexis in front of everyone here and then have the audacity to act like you're the victim. Maybe you should just go back to L.A. and never grace us with your presence again" he said coldly.

Meredith looked hurt. "Lex?"

"Mom, you just slapped me because I told you the truth that you didn't want to face. I don't want to see you again. Go home and find whatever happiness you can there" Alexis said quietly.

Meredith turned on Kate. "You stole him from me! You stole my daughter from me! I will make your life miserable" she attempted to threaten Kate.

Kate smiled evilly. "No Meredith. I did not steal anyone or anything from you. You lost them a long time ago. Now leave town quietly."

Meredith attempted to salvage what little was left of her pride. She straightened her shoulders, held her head high and left the building.

Kate turned to Alexis. "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt."

Alexis smiled through the sting of pain in her cheek. "It probably doesn't hurt as much as your hand right now."

Lanie said "Let me see it" taking Kate's hand to examine it.

"Its fine, Lanie. Just a little sore." Kate said trying to reassure her friend but Lanie was not having any of it.

Lanie did a quick examination and discovered that Kate's knuckles and wrist were bruised but otherwise fine. "It's okay not great but if you aggravate those injuries our going to have your hand in a cast" Lanie threatened Kate.

"Yes Lanie, I understand" Kate said reassuringly.

Castle stepped closer to the two ladies, taking Kate injured hand. "How are you?

"She'll be fine as long as she takes care" Lanie answered Castle.

"Well in that case, would it be okay if she joined me in a dance, Doctor?" Castle asked amused with Lanie's tender care of Kate.

Before Lanie could speak up Kate replied "Yes, My husband, I would love to"

The couple made their way toward the dance floor arm in arm, silently. Kate could see the boys collecting their winnings from Castle's writer friends. She just smiled at them. Esposito and Ryan both looked at her and smiled back. All of them happy for different reasons, but they were all happy.

As they reached the middle of the floor Castle said quietly "Thank you".

"For what?" Kate asked

"For everything, being my wife, taking a stand with Meredith and most importantly for defending Alexis like she was your own" he said looking into her eyes.

Kate smiled back to Castle with the same amount of love.

"She is my own, just like you are my own. You are my one and done. Forever and…"

"Always."

* * *

Please Review. I will be back to write more. Next a darker story for the world of Castle.


End file.
